


He Caught My Eye

by dauntlesscaptainswan



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesscaptainswan/pseuds/dauntlesscaptainswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - Connor meets someone at a library, a place where Connor never thought he would meet a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Caught My Eye

Normally, Connor would never go in a library. It just isn't his scene. But sadly, his professor, and boss, Annalise Keating is giving the class a huge exam. 

Connor is usually the guy in class that everyone hates. He doesn't study and still manages to get killer grades. This usually happens one of two ways. Either he sleeps with someone to get the answers or not bother studying at all and "winging" it. Law school was a different story. Ever since he started, Connor hasn't done anything else except cram for exams. He was either studying or trying to find a lead for one of Annalise's cases. It's driving him insane. Maybe next time, he'll force some of the work onto Waitlist or Prom Queen. Maybe even make a study group. 

Whenever Connor was this stressed, he would just sleep with the first guy he saw and be done with it. Another reason as to why he is at a library. Not only to pick up a book he rented, but nerdy guys are always easy to get into bed. Connor looked through the rows of bookshelves, trying to find the book. In the last row, he didn't find a book, but instead a man with glasses, a suit, and a dorky smile. Usually Connor wouldn't go for someone like this, but there was something about his dorky personality that drew Connor towards him.

"Hey." Connor said.  
"Oh... Hi?" Oliver said. He usually didn't get many cute boys talking to him, so this was an unexpected surprise.  
"Was that a question or a statement? Because if that was a statement I would like to continue our conversation." Connor winked with a smirk.   
Oliver suddenly became uncomfortable. Either this guy was hitting on him or he had a twitch in his eye.

"I didn't catch your name."  
"I'm Oliver"  
"Hi Oliver, I'm Connor". Connor's initial intentions were to get him into bed, but something about his body language screams "Help! I'm crippling awkward!". It was actually endearing.

"So Oliver, I have a half hour to kill. Want to get some coffee?"   
Oliver didn't know what to say. So instead of saying anything that would make him look more like a dork, he did the only thing his body was letting him. Nod.  
"Great! Let's go."

At the coffee shop, Connor noticed that Oliver was warming up to him. Maybe Oliver wasn't as bad as he thought.  
"Oliver! Besides spending your time in a library, what do you do for a living?"  
"Oh, well, I work in the IT department. I know, I know, so fascinating isn't it" Oliver said sarcastically. IT wasn't the most interesting job out there, but it was what he loved. Besides his career in IT, Oliver can basically hack into any piece of technology.  
"Well I think IT is very interesting." Connor would never say it to anyone else, but he has always found technology interesting (even though he could barely work any type of hacking software).

After ten more minutes of life stories, jokes, and awkward encounters, Connor's phone starts to ring. It's probably Laurel calling to see if where he was.   
"Hey Oliver, I have to go. Maybe we can do this again sometimes"  
"Yeah, sure. Definitely"

Somehow, Connor knew that this wasn't going to be the last time he was going to see Mr. Oliver Hampton.


End file.
